


Shopping Trolleys and Fainting Spells

by england_is_mine



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fainting, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/england_is_mine/pseuds/england_is_mine
Summary: Miles gets a nasty surprise when he and Alex go shopping.





	Shopping Trolleys and Fainting Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda shitty plot with a sweet ending :)
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Although resemblance to real people is implied, any actions they depict are not real. Their privacy must be respected at all times.

“Miles!” I giggled, beaming down at him pushing the trolley as I stand on it like a child.  
“What? You’re the one letting me push you!” He beams back. I roll my eyes and look behind me. 

It had been a long, lazy Sunday, taking a break from our usual work to catch up on some crap TV and spend some quality time together. Sometimes he’d catch me watching him instead. He suggested we go out, he said he’d treat me to dinner after shopping. For such a massive store the place was dead, only a couple of people browsing. One woman glanced in judgement of our childish antics. I just ignored her.

“Miles, baby, stop!” I faux panic with a smile as I see the approaching wall. I knew he would have stopped. I knew he’d never hurt me. But when I saw the wall approaching so quickly, adrenaline took over and for some stupid reason I leaped off the trolley and landed on my arm. Ouch.

“Alright, babe?” He smirks, approaching me. I wave him away, I’m fine Miles, I’m fine. Leave me alone. Let me push the trolley. I’m fine. He shrugs and kisses my cheek as I stand up, before he walks away, ogling at some jewellery around a corner. 

I wince in pain and hurl over the trolley in agony. It fucking kills now. It can’t be broken, surely? There’s a thudding in my ear. I try to shake it off, rub it better. Stop it, Alex, knock it off.

“Mate, are you okay?” The unfamiliar voice of an employee looks concerned as he too is pushing a trolley past me. Is it that obvious? Have I fallen over already? Shit. I struggle to hear.  
“Yes,” I nod vigorously and insist.  
“Are y’ sure? Are y’ okay?” He asks again. I nod intensely willing him to shut up and I know find myself gripping onto the wall.  
“Need t- sit- down,” I choke out, my face failing me.

Without thinking, I’m on the floor. I’m looking directly up to the face of a stranger who is checking my pulse.  
“Who’re you here with? Are you here alone? Can y’ hear me?” He urges, shaking me. Everything is blurred. 

I turn the corner in confusion, wondering where the hell Alex has gotten to when I find him on the floor, a complete stranger over him, with others watching. I’m brought to even more confusion. What the fuck?

“Alex?” I call, rushing up to him, immediately kneeling down.  
“He fainted man, he fainted,” the guy says, letting me take control.  
“Alex, babe, c’mon. Answer me.” I tap his face gently, moving the hair out of his eyes, and wait eagerly for a reply. He looks right at me, but is initially confused. A few seconds pass.  
“I’m fine, I’m sorry, I'm sorry, hurt my arm, Mi,” he brings his hands to his head and furrows his brows.  
“Stop apologisin’ doll,” I reassure him, just happy that he’s talking. I turn to the guy and he briefly fills me in, although there isn’t much to tell. He’s around mid-50’s, grey buzz cut, small and thin. I’m just glad he was there, and he reiterates the same, emphasising how stuck he’d be without me. Throughout this converse Alex starts to stir and I help him sit up against the wall, clutching onto his hand the whole time. We unanimously decide it’s best for Al to get water and sit down somewhere, although he isn’t really listening. He insists that he’s fine, repeating and apologising. He’s deathly pale, but seems to be talking well enough. The guy radios to the manager to get some water- he couldn’t be more helpful, and eventually leaves us alone once Alex feels well enough to stand. We walk away, arm in arm. The small crowd dissipates.

And I break down. I sob into Miles’ chest as he stops walking and pulls me into an embrace. “It’s okay, babe, you’re okay. There’s no need to be embarrassed. I’m here.” He strokes my hair.  
“I was scared Mi,” I admit.  
“It’s alright baby, you’re in shock, it’s okay,” He soothes and calms me as we go to find somewhere to sit as part of the store Café. I ramble like an idiot as we sit and I sip my water, emphasising that it’s never happened before and we conclude it must be dehydration as I’ve hardly had anything today. Because now, strangely my arm is absolutely fine. “Don’t do that to me,” he smiles as he takes my hand. I smirk.  
“Sorry,” I blush. He tells me to stop saying that and reflects upon his guilt. 

He fussed over me all night, constantly asking if I was okay (although, when does he not) and if I wanted anything. I told him that maybe I should faint more often and he gave me an eye roll.  
“You know I love you, right?” He enquires once we climb into bed,  
“You tell me all the time,” I smile and kiss him. He opens his arms for me and I fill myself into the gap that is the safety of his chest.  
“I know. You do scare me sometimes, y’know. Just made me realise how valuable you are.” He squeezes me tight. I sigh in content and look up at him with a smile, thinking of the only response possible,  
“I love you too, Mi. I promise I won’t tell your mum. She’d never forgive you,”  
He laughs and turns off the light, kissing my head and holding me close. 

“G’night babe,” I say.  
“Night night, me little drama queen.” He jokes, and I kiss his chest, falling happily this time, to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story! I actually fainted whilst shopping recently so needless to say that was the inspiration... I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
